Hostel
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please


**Troy's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Troy? I mean, Czechoslovakia is something we know nothing about. Backpacking through doesn't seem so safe. And what would University of Albuquerque think knowing you spent a week in a drug filled city?" asked my best-friend Chad Danforth. His dark eyes penetrating me, beckoning for an answer that suited him and made sense. He may be an idiot sometimes, but he does have his moments of being bright. I sighed, glancing up at him.

"I'm already accepted. They can't say anything about where I've been. And it isn't like we're parading around saying 'look at us, we're the assholes that went to Amsterdam, smoked weed, did ecstasy, and fucked everyone because we're just that cool' calm down, Chad. We're broadening our horizons and traveling. And besides, like you said, it's only for a week. Just enjoy it. Who knows, maybe it's not as bad as people say." I replied, leaning back against the cushions of the bus chair. Maybe I should clearly explain this.

My name is Troy Bolton I am six foot two, two-thirty, all muscle I have dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes I would say I'm attractive, but not stuck up. I am an American Backpacker with two of my best friends, Chad Danforth who is five eleven, one ninety with dark skin, black eyes, and a curly Afro. and finally, Ryan Mitchell. Being the shortest at five nine, one sixty, strong upper body with years of dancing, with blonde hair, and sapphire eyes. We're all attractive in our own opinions. We all went to East High School together, and we're all going to University of Albuquerque. I'm going on a Basketball scholarship, Chad is going for Journalism, and Basketball, and Ryan is going for Acting and singing. Before our semesters start, we all decided to Backpack through amazing places. Czechoslovakia being our first. Ryan being the most, _feminine_ of the three of us, to put it lightly, was the hardest to persuade. He's the richest, so he flies everywhere but his mother Sharee Mitchell made him promise to never go to Amsterdam, or in her words, 'That filth run by losers with no class.'

Chad was all for it, being surrounded by three younger sisters, he'd do anything to leave the house, so he told his mother, Lydia Danforth, he'd be Backpacking for college credits. She bought it and here he is. Then finally, there's me. I've always loved traveling even when I was young. My mom Megan Bolton, told me 'do what you want, whatever you do, I support you.' that was so long ago, compared to now. I didn't have much to leave behind. Just a mom who would do anything to keep me happy, and a dad who couldn't care less. He hates me. Jack Bolton wanted a son who was sporty, well built, straight, and loved what he did, he got the Sporty, well built, and straight son. But I hate basketball. I love singing. Chad and Ryan know it. But my dad and mom do not. So I kept my mouth shut, and obey my father. So in other words, that's how this all started.

"So how long is this train ride?" Ryan asked me, taking out his I-pod and Kindle, clicking at a few buttons.

"Couldn't tell you. The schedule doesn't give times." I replied honestly. He rolled his eyes, and went back to his music. Chad was looking out the window, the sky was blue, not a cloud in sight, he looked at me with a serious expression.

"There's going to be a storm."

"Good one Chad, there isn't a cloud in our view, the sun is shining, okay? Stop being a negative Nancy and get some rest."

"Excuse me, I hate to be a burden, but is the window seat occupied, all of the other seats are unavailable." Chad and I turned to see an African American male in a suit standing near us, I smiled, and offered the seat.

"Oh thank you, where are you fine boys headed too?"

"Czechoslovakia." I answered.

"Likewise, do you know where you boys will be sleeping?"

"Afraid not. We're going to be looking for hotels." Chad answered this time.

"Oh, my boy, they don't have hotels, they have what is called a Hostel. Like a hotel, but half the price. I am Ezekiel but please, Call me Zeke."

"Nice too meet you, I am Troy, that's Chad, and the one on the far right is Ryan."

"Good to meet all of you, the Hostel's are really very nice."

"Have you been there before?"

"Seven times. The women are stunning. And love American boy's."

"Awesome! Sounds like fun."

"Oh, yes, fun indeed, they love showing boys a good time..." Said Zeke, trailing a hand on the inside of Chad's thigh.

"Whoa, bro, I am NOT gay, get the fuck off me!" Chad said, smacking Zeke's hand away. Zeke flushed, grabbed his suitcase, and left.

"Sorry, I get touchy." he apologized, and left without another word.

"Fucking freak." I mumbled.

"So, before I got molested by Pervy Mcgee over there, I think we should check out those Hostels."

"Looks like we're going to have too."

"I hope that freak was right, they better have some fine looking girls there!"

"Keep it in your pants, or that Zeke dude is gonna come over again." I said laughing.

"Fuck off Troy." He replied irritated. I smirked, and settled back against the train cushions, falling into a restless sleep.

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
